


Nesting Anxieties

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: All The Good Feelings, Alpha!Takashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Just Some Good Old Fashioned Fluff For My OTP, Nesting, No Smut, Omega!Haruhi, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, claiming bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Haruhi can't pin down what is exactly bothering her. Perhaps they painted the nursery the wrong color or the baby furniture is too close together or...She feels like she's going insane until her husband comes home and offers some emotional relief.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Nesting Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a re-write for this story as I did for Ouran Omegaverse because I like its potential. I'm thinking of writing in detail that memory Takashi remembered.

Something wasn’t quite right. Perhaps the baby blue wall paint wasn’t the right shade or the crib stood too close to the room’s corner or the window wasn’t wide enough for a pleasant breeze to filter through or wooden shelves looked a little crooked or…

Haruhi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled through her nose, hoping to calm herself and her ridiculous mind. She didn’t know why she felt so anxious or why every little odd detail bothered her so much. 

She had spent the previous four days deep cleaning their home from top to bottom. She never noticed how dusty and stained their home was before but long hours scrubbing on her knees and dusting on tip-toe settled that. 

However she was now faced with another problem; the nursery. No matter what she did the room never looked quite right. She tried rotating the furniture, adding more aesthetics, reorganizing the clothing drawers, taking away aesthetics, and color coding the closet. Yet every time she stepped back to observe the room she didn’t feel better. In fact, her steady anxious mind made her only feel worse. 

Haruhi clenched her fists and squeezed in the space between the crib and the wall, firmly placing her hands on the wood. 

“You’re not supposed to lift anything heavy.” Takashi’s deep stern voice snapped her attention to the doorway. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest, daring Haruhi to disobey him with his steeled eyes. 

Haruhi dropped her arms to her side and sighed in exasperation. It was bad enough that she couldn’t sit still but now she had been caught. Although their doctor suggested she not do anything physically strenuous she liked to believe she wasn’t the fragile little thing everyone treated her as. 

However being eight months pregnant did make her a little vulnerable. 

“What’s wrong?” Takashi asked as he crossed the room to join her by the corner. 

Haruhi side-stepped away from the crib just as he approached her and pressed her forehead into his torso. “I can’t keep still. I clean all day and still find something wrong that I need to fix. I think I’m going crazy.” 

A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest as he lovingly patted her head. “You’re nesting.” 

Haruhi glanced up at him confused and bit miffed, “No, I’m going crazy. I’m anxious all the time, my back is always in pain, I can’t think straight, and I’m now really hungry.” 

Takashi knelt on the floor before her and guided her towards his neck, cradling her head as he brought her nose beneath his jawline. With his other hand he ran his fingertips along her sore back. Haruhi breathed in his scent, instantly feeling his intoxicating spice calm her troubled nerves. He always smelled so good, so familiar, and so safe. He chose her as his mate not too long ago and since then he had become her pillar of strength; her protector. 

He placed his hand over the large swell of their pup and rubbed small circles over her curve with his thumb. Haruhi reciprocated his gentleness by placing a haste kiss on his neck. 

“I can fix one of those things right now.” He soothed as he pressed kisses into her forehead; one of his many staple expressions of affection. 

“Hmm?” Haruhi groaned, completely engulfed by his scent. She felt the last of her anxieties melt away as she took a deep breath against him. 

“We can have an early dinner tonight.” He said as he stretched his fingers over her belly. “We need him to be strong and healthy.” 

Haruhi smiled as she nuzzled into his neck, “If he’s truly your pup he will be strong and healthy.” 

Takashi gently pulled her head back far enough for him to see her. Before she could question him he captured her lips with a greedy kiss. She could sense his possessive nature seeping into their kiss. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as he snared her supple skin, teasing her. 

He released her with an audible pop and rested his forehead against hers, savoring her quickened breaths. 

“I know he’s mine.” He said with a smile and a hint of pride. He remembered that evening well, the evening he claimed her as his mate. His fingers reached for her neck just below her left ear to feel the scar imbedded in her skin; his teeth marks. His fingertips felt the slight indents with lustful pride, eternally grateful he had chosen her. 


End file.
